


I'm Knot Knotting on Heavens Door

by xha1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, Heaven, M/M, Parody, Post-Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xha1/pseuds/xha1
Summary: Dean Winchester a resident of heaven is a omega and he's in heat! He needs his big strong Alpha Castiel to help him!A homage/parody on this beautiful post roadhouse wedding day.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	I'm Knot Knotting on Heavens Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Duran Duran - Hungry Like the Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Duran+Duran+-+Hungry+Like+the+Wolf).



> I'm only like a little bit sorry.

Castiel looked down at Dean with his blue orbs. He never thought he would be in heat again. He died but even in heaven mating season happened. Dean licked his lips. He was leaking.

“Hey Cas have you ever heard of knock knock jokes? Knot Knot”

“Who’s there?”

“Your omega who’s ready to be bred.”

Castiel let out a low growl. He lined his knot up to Deans pristine hole. He glided right in like the impala into a garage. Dean let out a throaty primal whine. He needed his mate. Cas began pounding his tight hole like a jack hammer. Dean loved his Alpha. He breathed in his musk.

“Cas harder please.”

“Anything for my needy mate.”

Cas thrusted so hard he hit Deans prostate. Dean cried out. Cas thrusted again striking gold a second time. He was a prospector who just hit payday. Dean was a whimpering mess his omega slick covering them both. He deep dived again, his balls connecting with flesh with a slap. Dean let out a sound like a wounded animal. He had finally came. He was bred.

“Cas you complete me.”

“You are the most selfless loving, Mate I will ever know.”

“I’m so glad we had a chance to do this before the wedding.”

Dean reached over and adjusted Cas’s tie. Cas opened the impala door and took his hand. They walked hand and hand into the roadhouse. It was time for these mates to get married.


End file.
